This invention relates to attachments for nebulizers for the administration to patients of liquid medication in aerosol form by inhalation.
Certain problems exist in the administration of liquid medications to the respiratory tracts of patients by the use of nebulizers to place the liquid medication in aerosol form in which the liquid medication can readily be inhaled. One problem relates to the fact that between the nebulizer and the patient's mouth, some of the liquid medication separates from the aerosol. The liquid medication may escape from the system whereby the patient receives less, by some indeterminate amount, than the prescribed dosage. On the other hand, the patient may swallow the liquid medication which has separated from the aerosol. This subjects the patient to a sudden, relatively massive dosage of the medication, which can have undesirable side effects, and, moreover, a portion of the medication which was intended for inhalation into the respiratory tract has now been diverted to the alimentary tract, which is a major departure from the prescribed treatment.
Another problem concerning nebulizers relates to their use in conjunction with spirometers. A spirometer is a device for measuring air flow. The patient breathes in the aerosol along with ambient air. In certain treatments, it is desired to measure the rate at which the patient is inhaling ambient air. The spirometer typically comprises a conduit in which is mounted a rotor which is rotated by the inhaled air. This is used in conjunction with a source of light and a photoelectric cell between which the conduit, which is transparent, is interposed to determine the rate of rotation of the rotor and, thereby, the rate of air flow through the conduit containing the rotor. The spirometer rotor is located upstream from the point at which the aerosol is introduced into the air stream being inhaled, since the medication would follow the rotor, impairing its accuracy and perhaps even eventually preventing its rotation at all. As noted above, some of the liquid medication tends to separate from the aerosol. Apart from escaping the system or being swallowed by the patient, this liquid medication can find its way to the rotor despite the fact that it initially is downstream from the rotor.
It is an object of the invention to provide attachments for use with nebulizers for the purpose of overcoming the aforementioned problems.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.